Axl and Sue, Secret Love
by Middlescotfan
Summary: Axl reveals his true feelings for sue after she attempts to commit suicide


Axl and Sue, how it began.

The fright

"Sue!" Axl shouted while banging as hard as he could on the bathroom door.

"Sue, come on I gotta go, badly!" Axl got fed up of waiting so in he went shouting about how badly he need to go, there was no whining about all the noise he was making from Frankie, Mike or Brick they had all left to go to the Brown County Fair, but the weirdest thing was there wasn't even a squeal from Sue, who by now should be shouting and throwing things at Axl from behind the shower curtain.

Axl grew concerned by the silence behind the sound of the running water. Cautiously he pulled back the curtain, what he saw almost made him throw up, cry, scream, all these emotions came over him. Before him lying on the floor of the bath was an unconscious Sue, he looked around frantically until his eyes clocked on her wrists. Blood covered and swollen, pouring out of her. Before anything Axl grabbed the first aid kit and attempted his best patch up to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. He didn't make the neatest patch up but he grabbed a bath sheet and wrapped Sue up, lifting her from the bath in a bridal carry. He sat her up against the door while he phoned an ambulance, in-Axl-like of him there were tears streaming down his face. After calling for an ambulance his phone began to ring, it was Frankie, he couldn't bring himself to answer so he let it ring out.

After Frankie had left a voice message on Axls phone he plucked up the guts to listen to it while he waiting on the ambulance.

Message 1 from Mom : "Hey Axl, Honey, we are stuck in Brown county, we ran into Grandma and she has insisted we go stay for a few days with it being the holidays and all, anyway make sure you tell Sue so she doesn't worry and there is emergency cash in the oven with the quilt, behave yourself". As Axl closed his phone the door bell rang, hurriedly he picked up Sue and ran to the door. " Sir.. Ehh..dude you've gotta help me, my sister, Sue, I think she has tried to kill herself, he wrist are bleeding heavily, I tried my best to stop the blood, you have to help me!" Axl started to hyperventilate, one of the paramedics took him out to the vehicle to try and calm him down while the other carried Sue out to the stretcher and placed her in the back of the ambulance.

When they arrived at Indianna State Hospital, Axl was made to fill out paperwork for Sue. A nurse began to ask if he knew of any reason she may have tried to kill herself, Axl racked his brain for a reason then he began to panic. "Oh god it's all my fault I'm a horrible brother, I pick on her and call her names, I've pushed her over the edge haven't I?!" He sobbed. "Mr Heck please calm down, I'm sure none of this is your fault" the young nurse tried to reassure him.

Axl finished filling out the forms when a doctor appeared. "Mr Heck?" He announced to the waiting room. Axl shot to his feet " that's me, is she okay? Please tell me she's okay.." Axl voice dropped. The doctor led Axl towards a private side room, he took a moment to explain to him the Sue was in a stable condition and if he would like to see her.

Axl entered the room, his whole body trembling. Sues dazed face smiled up at Axl. "A..a..Axl? Where am I?" She stuttered. "Sue your in the hospital, I found you in the shower, you slit your wrists" a lump formed in Axls throat. Sue began to sob. " Sue please don't cry" Axl climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a warm embrace.

After a few moments of Sue crying into Axls chest he cleared his throat, "uhh.. Sue.. Why did you, y'know hurt yourself?".

She let out a sigh "Axl please don't.. I can't tell you". "Sue, you scared the life out of me, I thought you were dead, do you know how hard it was for me to see you someone I love lying there unconscious and not knowing what was going on.." Axl trailed off.

Those three words, 'someone I love' stuck in Sues head while Axl was rambling on. She cut him off mid sentence, " you love me Axl?" "Huh? Yeah sure you're my sister whatevz" he carried on where he left off. She wriggled out of his arms and stared at him, "Axl, the way you said it, the tone of your voice was not a whatevz moment, you meant it didn't you?" she cut him off again.

"Look Sue, I need to tell you something.. I.. I.. God axman spit it out! SUE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU.." Axl covered his mouth and looked at Sue eyes wide.

Sue sat there mindlessly gaping at him, butterflies in her belly, little did Axl know she felt the same way.

The Hospital Dismissal

Axl pulled up outside the doors of the hospital in his beat up car, he hadn't left Sues bedside since the accident 2 days ago; they kept her in to monitor her for a bit. In the doorway of the hospital stood Sue, dressed in her pj's she shuffled out to the car and slid into the passenger seat. The two hadn't spoken of the 'I love you' moment since it happened so there was an awkward silence when she got in, Axl just gave her one of his cute half smiles. Her belly started doing backflips, his smile, his hair, his beautiful eyes made her feel bubbly inside.

Axl started the car and began to drive home. After the 1hr long journey from the hospital with a couple of stops due to Sue needing to pee they reached home. Frankie, Mike and Brick were still visiting Grandma and taking advantage of being away for a while, Axl hadn't thought to tell his parent, he didn't want to worry them he wanted them to have an enjoyable holiday with Brick. Axl could deal with this on his own.

Axl got out of the car and walked round to open Sues door but she had already opened the door and rushed into the house. Axl was confused by Sues strange behaviour. He entered the house and scanned the living room but Sue wasn't there. Slowly he began to walk along the hall towards Sues room, the door was closed, he placed his ear to the door and all he could hear were her gentle sobs. "Sue, can I come in?" He said while already opening the door. Sue rolled over on her bed clutching Woofie her beloved childhood toy. Axl walked over to the side of her bed and carefully sat down beside her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze, she brought her hand up to hold his hand in place. Axl lay himself down so he was spooning Sue and had her wrapped in his warmth. "Axl.. If I tell you why do you promise not to be angry with me?". " I can't promise anything Sue but I will try, if I find out this is Darrins fault I have the right to lose my shit." Axl started to tense.

Darrin and Sue finished a month ago due to reasons Sue wasn't prepared to share.

She took a deep breath and began to speak, "people at school have been treating me differently than usual, I have lost all my friends and nobody cares for me not even our family, I just wanted to make it all go away, before me and Darrin broke up I found out I was pregnant.." Axls face turned white and his mouth dropped open, "...he told me I had to get rid of it if we had a chance of staying together, I got ready to have a termination but I lost it because my body wasn't ready for a baby, and then I found out he was cheating on me with Angel.." Sue was rambling by this point so Axl cut her off. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch in more way that one!" Rage over came him he tried to get up off the bed and Sue tried to stop him but he was too strong, he punched her in the stomach by accident, it winded her badly. Axl froze "Sue, shit, oh my god, I'm so sorry, Sue are you okay?!" He knelt on the bed and scooped her up, she tried to pull away. " Axl you have to promise me you won't do anything.." He sat her down on the bed again. "Sue he hurt you he has it coming, I'm fully willing to do hard time over this.." Her eyes filled with tears, Axl sighed at the thought of upsetting her. She sat back on her knees and cupped his face in her soft hand, he nuzzled in. "Axl, I love you and if you loved me you would respect my wishes" "you love me?" He started to melt. "Yes Axl I do, I always have and I always will" "your not winding me up? Is this some kind of sick joke Sue?"

She pulled his face down to hers and planted a soft almost ghost like kiss on his lips.

The Weekends Coming

Sue woke up all hot and bothered then realised she was wrapped up in a heap of arms legs and curly locks, a form known as Axl. They fell asleep embracing each other after Sues confession.

She tried to unfold herself from the tangled body parts, but Axl snaked himself tighter round her body. "Axllll, let me go I have to pee" Sue groaned trying to set herself free. "Ughhh fine" he released her with an unwilling groan.

Sue made her way down the hall towards the bathroom, her bladder about ready to burst. After relieving herself she decided to go for a shower. Before she had even fully turned on the shower Axl heard the running water and sprung out of bed and barged into the bathroom, Sue was singing to herself about being in love (probably a cheesy TSwift song). Axl stopped in his tracks and smiled, he whipped of his boxers kicking them aside, pulling back the shower curtain he climbed in behind Sue, she was so absorbed in singing she never noticed Axl until he placed his hands on her waist making her jump. "Axl, shit!" She shrieked. "Good morning beautiful" he cooed in her ear while snaking his arms round her waist and spinning her round to face him. "Did I say you could be in her?" She slurred as she steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest. "No, no you never. But I am the Axman and I do as I please" he announced while winking at her. "Oh is that right? Well I suppose you can stay" she said smirking, Axl raised a smile. " May I clean you?" He asked softly. Sue just nodded at him. Axl picked up the soft loofah and some cranberry body wash, he squeezed a generous amount onto the loofah. He signalled to Sue for her to turn around so she wasn't facing him, she did as she was told.

Axl sweeped Sues long wet hair to one side and gently started washing her neck with the loofah. He moved the sponge away and let the water wash away the soap, he moved his mouth to her neck, she felt his breathing and tensed. Axl placed his hands on her shoulders and planted a trail of soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder, Sue instantly relaxed, both absorbed in one another with the water cascading over their bodies.


End file.
